


Wrong Turn

by SiaCatGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, let the flowery prose fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaCatGirl/pseuds/SiaCatGirl
Summary: A peaceful sleep with Belphegor sullied by bad dreams.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Wrong Turn

An evening like any other. That’s what you were looking forward to.

An evening meant many things to many people, but for you, it meant cuddle sessions with none other than the Avatar of Sloth himself, which usually ended with him falling asleep next to you. More than once have you found yourself waking up in the morning with his arms draped around your figure. Honestly, with how eager he was to snuggle up to you every single time, it’s almost as if you have become his favorite hugging pillow.

Not that you minded in the least.

You felt your consciousness slowly fleeting as Belphegor’s soft breathing lulled you further into a state of blissful sleep. And blissful it was, with soft colors and familiar sounds rushing past you, just quick enough to take note of them, and yet not so slow as to fully understand them. Not even the dim lighting of the royal academy’s hallways seemed to bother you as your feet traversed them in barely audible footsteps, taking you wherever in your mental labyrinth.

Until somewhere down the line, you took a wrong turn.

Nightmares weren’t something you experienced often, but when they hit, they hit hard, like a steel hammer right in the chest. The hard ripples of the shockwaves reverberated within you, worsening the already suffocating feeling within you as some unknown creature, invisible yet terrifying all the same, grabbed ahold of your throat from behind and attempted to drag you into the darkness below. You gripped its hand, only vaguely aware of the sharp fur under your fingertips, in a vain attempt to shake free. Suddenly, the monster started thrashing you around, claws digging into your shoulder, its voice menacingly whispering something into your ear. Something all too familiar…

You woke up with a start at the sound of your name.

Your surroundings were a dark blur in your haze. It took a few moments to recognize the familiar vines of your bed hanging from above, and a few more to remember how you ended up there. You turned your gaze around, hoping to find that gleam of comfort next to you. And you did.

And suddenly, everything made sense.

Razor-sharp claws and menacing whispers in the back of your mind melted into a soft hand around your back and a concerned voice under his worried gaze. His amethyst eyes seemed to roam all over you as if looking for gashes and scratches left by the mysterious phantom of your mind.

You threw yourself into his arms. You could still feel your heartbeat traveling up your neck under your shaky breaths. Quiet sobs slipped past your lips. Not enough air. You wanted it to stop. Please make it stop. The hand gliding gently up and down your back felt so soothing. So comforting.

“It’s okay. I’m here. You’re not alone.”

It pained him to see you like this. He knew this look all too well. A barely visible tremble in the shoulders, paled skin and ragged exhales, small tears prickling at the corners of dulled eyes.

A look he’s seen on Beel one too many times.


End file.
